Christmas Talent
by jtangel
Summary: M/A: Just a short little song fic where it's just a little Christmas Cheer,a little love and a little heartbreak.


Christmas Talent 

**Christmas Talent**

  


Note: Ok. There's only been partial beta work done on this, so please excuse the mistakes. I was going through a rough night with ATFL and needed something light. So here's another pointless and not so insightful Logan bashing story to add to my repitoire.   
  


* * *

  


It was the annual Christmas Party at Crash and that meant it was a night of free talent. A sound system along with various instruments so that the patrons could have fun singing and dancing to anything they liked. Of course, there was a deejay on site incase no one got up to perform. But that would never happen. Christmas was a time for people to make fools of themselves while being inebriated. 

Everyone was having a marvelous time. Sketchy, Max, Alec and Original Cindy had set themselves up at their usual spot with a few jugs of beer. Beer wouldn't get the X-5's drunk, but a little alcohol never hurt. 

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced the owner. "If you'd like to grace us with your talent of singing, dancing, performing, anything you like, please feel free to sign up with the deejay. There will be no judging, just some good natured fun." 

Everyone cheered and booed at the same time. Prizes and judging were always welcomed, but so was good fun. 

"Alec, why don't you perform?" suggested Max while nudging him in the ribs. 

"I don't know Max," he said hesitantly. 

"Oh, come on Alec. You're good." 

"Thanks," he said blushing. No one at the table had ever seen Alec blush. This was a rare occurrence. 

"Do it." 

"I will, if you will," he smiled wickedly. 

"What?" 

"Oh come on Max," he mocked. "I know you have a wonderful set of lungs. Sing." 

"No!" she exclaimed. "I don't sing." 

"Oh yes you do boo," interrupted OC. "OC's heard you sing before." 

"Cindy, do you mind?" Max said annoyed. 

"Nope, not at all." Everyone at the table laughed. 

"Max, I've seen you sing before," said Sketchy. "Just sing for us. You're great." 

"Fine," she said defeated. "But OC, you're coming with me. You've got a great set of chords too." 

"What?" said a shocked OC. 

"Yup, if I have to sing, so do you," Max said holding her ground. 

"Fine, Original Cindy will grace the crowd with her lovely voice. There happy?!" 

"Yes!" exclaimed the other three. 

"Sketch?" asked Max. "What about you?" 

"I don't know," said Sketchy hesitantly. 

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" 

"I just don't." 

"Boo, I know you can play a musical instrument. So play for us," demanded OC. 

"How'd you know?" asked Sketchy. 

"OC can see all," she said ominously. Everyone chuckled at that comment. 

"Ok, I'll do it, since everyone else is too." 

"Cool. Sketchy, go sign up for us, would you?" asked Max. 

"Sure." 

Sketchy left to sign up for the gang all the while, Logan walked into Crash searching frantically for Max. 

"Max," he screamed while approaching the gang. "I've been paging you for the last hour. Why didn't you answer?" he questioned angrily. 

"Oh, you paged?" Max inquired. She looked at her pager. "Sorry, out of batteries." Max shrugged. "So what did you want?" she asked nonchalantly while sipping her beer. 

"I need help with an EO mission," Logan said sliding into Sketch's seat. 

"Tonight of all nights?" exclaimed Alec outraged. 

"Yes," said an exasperated Logan. 

"Hey look, Sketch is performing," cried OC distracting the group from the annoying topic of a mission. 

"Nice," said Alec. 

"Anyways," Logan said trying his best to regain the attention of the two X5's. "We need to do this tonight while everyone is away at parties." 

Everyone ignored Logan and applauded Sketch for his performance of a jazzy Christmas carol on the sax. 

"Alec, you're next," said Sketch. 

"Thanks. Ok, I'm going to go prepare." Alec turned to Max. "Don't leave without me." 

"Ok," said Max. 

"Max, is there something going on between the two of you?" asked Logan sounding hurt. 

"Logan, we've been through this. We're over. It's not your business any longer who I'm with," replied a rather annoyed Max. "Oh, and I can't do the mission tonight, I'm going to stay for Alec's performance." 

"So that's it. End of story?" 

"Yup. You can stay if you like; I honestly don't care what you do. The final word is: no mission tonight." Max turned away from Logan as she noticed that Alec was about to start. 

Alec performed beautifully on the keyboards playing a medley of Christmas carols such as "I'll Be Home for Christmas", "Silent Night" and "Ave Maria". Everyone was stunned by his talent and the emotions he poured into the performance. It was so quiet in the room a pin drop could be heard despite the performance. All activities were stopped when Alec performed. It was a captivating sight. When the performance was done, everyone was still silent, just enjoying the moment. Then the applause broke out, and the patrons gave Alec a standing ovation. He blushed, twice in one night. 

"Max, you're up," Alec announced from the stage. 

"Coming," she screamed back. "OC, you're coming with me," she said taking her voice down a notch. "You're backup." 

"Fine boo." 

Max and Alec exchanged a look on their way to and from the stage. Everyone could see that something was there. Even the two acknowledged there was something, but left it unspoken. 

"Good evening," said Max hesitantly. "It's been a long time since I've done this, so if I'm a little rusty, please excuse me." All the patrons chuckled, especially those who've heard Max sing. 

"I, um, I'd like to dedicate this song to a special someone who has unknowingly taken my heart. I think most people already know who it is, so he'll remain nameless. Here it is…This Christmas". 

The music started softly with Max humming to the tune. __

In these moments, moments of our lives   
All the world is ours, and this world is so right   
You and I sharing this time together, ohh   
Sharing the same dream   
As time goes by we will find 

These are the special times, times we'll remember   
These are the precious times   
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever   
These are the sweetest times, these times together   
And through it all one thing will always be true   
The special times are the times I share with you 

Mmm oh yeah 

With each moment, moment passing by   
We'll make memories that will last our lives   
As you and I travel through time together, ooh ooh yeah   
Living this sweet dream   
And every day we can say 

These are the special times, times we'll remember   
These are the precious times   
The tender times, we'll hold in our hearts forever   
These are the sweetest times, these times together   
And through it all one thing will always be true, oh ooh yeah   
The special times are the times I share with you 

These tender moments, when heaven is so close   
These are the moments that I know 

These are the special times, times we'll remember   
These are the precious times (alright)   
The tender times (the tender times)   
We'll hold in our hearts forever (We'll hold in our hearts forever)   
These are the sweetest times, these times together   
And through it all one thing will always be true   
Ohh yeah yeah 

The special times are the times I share   
The special times are the times we share   
The special times are the times I share 

Just like when Alec performed, everyone was silent. Some of the female patrons had tears in their eyes. This was the song that everyone wanted to give to their loved one. Nothing could describe a person's feelings any better than this. 

Logan looked pleased with the performance while Alec looked hurt; but Max looked directly into Alec's eyes. "Merry Christmas Alec," she said softly into the microphone. 

Alec shocked, got up and ran on to the stage. "Do you mean it Max?" he asked. 

"Yes," she nodded affirming. 

"I love you too," said Alec as he pulled Max into his arms for a kiss. 

Everyone at crash cheered for the couple, all except one person. Logan. He looked shell-shocked with his mouth gaping wide open at the scene playing out on stage. 

"Logan, buddy, it's over," said Sketch as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"But, but," sputtered Logan. 

"You can't fight fate," Sketchy paused. "That's what those two are, meant to be." They looked on to the couple on stage who were happily in each others' arm preparing for a final performance. 

"Well everyone, this was a rather popular Christmas song back in the day, although granted it's not a classic," joked Alec. "So to cap off the evening, here it is…Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays." 

_Hmmm, Merry Christmas, Happy holiday   
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas   
Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday _

We've been waiting   
All year for this night   
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside   
And all the stockings are hung by the fireside   
Waiting for Santa to arrive 

And all the love will show   
'Cause everybody knows   
It's Christmas time and   
All the kids will see the gifts under the tree   
It's the best time of the year   
For the family 

It's a wonderful feeling   
There's a love in the room from the floor to the ceiling   
It's that time of year   
Christmas time is here   
And the blessings from above   
God sends you his love   
And everything's okay   
Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday 

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas   
Happy Holiday 

The bells are ringing   
It's time to scream and shout   
And everybody's playing 'cause school's out   
Celebrate the special times we share   
Happiness 'cause love is in the air 

And all the love will show   
'Cause everybody knows   
It's Christmas time and   
All the kids will see the gifts under the tree   
It's the best time of the year   
For the family 

It's a wonderful feeling   
There's a love in the room from the floor to the ceiling   
It's that time of year   
Christmas time is here   
And the blessings from above   
God sends you his love   
And everything's okay   
Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday 

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday 

No matter what's your holiday   
It's a time to celebrate   
Put your worries aside   
And open up your mind   
See the world right by you side it's Christmas time 

Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas   
Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday   
It's a wonderful feeling   
There's a love in the room from the floor to the ceiling   
It's that time of year   
Christmas time is here   
And the blessings from above   
God sends you his love   
And everything's okay   
Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday   
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holiday 

THE END 

A.N.: the song sung by Max is by Christina Aguilera and the final song is by NSync. Ok, I know, it's all pop stuff, but what could I do? I didn't want the traditional stuff. 


End file.
